


dream in a dream.

by minnhy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, kun is a literal prince, ten gets on every single one of kun’s nerves, this lack of kunten needs to end, tom and jerry dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnhy/pseuds/minnhy
Summary: dragged into a different time period by a painting, a 23 year old dancer soon finds himself in the middle of a war. he comes face to face with the most handsome man he’s ever seen, who happens to be the prince he has read and heard stories about.dead men aren’t supposed to come back to life, right?





	dream in a dream.

"chittaphon, food is strictly forbidden in the museum. remember?”

startled, ten turns to face the curator. he steals a glance at the lollipop that’s currently in his mouth. with a guilty look on his face, he takes it out, revealing an empty stick.

the curator stops in front of the painting beside ten. “i’ve seen you in front of this painting every day for the past week. have you looked at any of the other works in the museum?" 

ten pauses to think for a moment, then shrugs. they both turn back to the painting. it depicts a young woman and a man in a garden. the woman’s parasol shields her from the sun’s rays, while the man is bent over, presumably to pick a flower.

“i suppose i’ll leave you to it then.” 

the curator finally breaks the silence, heels clicking on the linóleum as she leaves ten to admire auguste renoir’s painting by himself. ten still isn’t sure why he’s so drawn to this particular piece and he’s determined to find out.

he’s brought out of his thoughts when a light breeze ruffles his hair. wait a minute. a breeze?

only then does ten notice that the colors in the painting in front of him are disappearing quite quickly. he looks around to make sure that he’s not crazy, but there seems to be no one else around.

his eyes flit over to the framed artwork once more, widening in pure confusion a mere second later. all that remains is a framed.. void. it’s pitch black and for some unknown reason ten is headed right towards it. he tries to tear his gaze away, to no avail, instead reaching up to touch the seemingly empty space.

_ping._

there it is again. that sound. a faint wind-chime of sorts. ten’s hand goes straight through the surface, as if someone has cut a rectangular hole in the wall. it doesn’t take long for his entire body to disappear into the painting-turned-endless void. 

ten’s eyes flutter open and he blinks against harsh sunlight, using his hand to shield them from the bright rays. he finds himself in a clearing. there’s a thick patch of forest to his left and a stream to his right, neither of which should be there. 

the thai boy cautiously walks over to the stream, settling onto his knees in order to wash his face properly. he takes a moment to peer at his reflection. not much has changed, except that his hair is now a light purple and his eyes are the same exact shade.

ten reaches up to touch and tug, just to make sure that this isn’t sleep deprivation finally catching up to him. he sits there for a while longer before pushing himself onto his feet to stand up, stretching his arms out towards the sky.

however, the blunt coldness of a blade pressing against his throat interrupts his actions.

“who are you and what is your business here?” a voice like honey asks. no, it _demands._

ten freezes, brows furrowing in confusion. 

ten has heard that voice before.


End file.
